


Flower Beds and Lemonade

by cm22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, alternate ending to that shit show, fix- it fic cause what the hell was 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm22/pseuds/cm22
Summary: He didn't know what to expect when he reached Heaven, but now that he's here, he's making the best of it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Flower Beds and Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously the finale not only sucked, but it fucked us over big time. So, obviously like a lot of other fans, I'm doing the writer's job for them cause not only is incompetence a disease, but it causes you to have the talent of a damn rock, so hopefully this is something that will hopefully make you feel some what better after that shit show of a finale. 
> 
> I thought about rewriting the episode completely, but I thought that the idea of gardening and cute banter while being in eternal peace didn't sound too bad. Enjoy abd hopefully I can lift your spirit a little.

The sun is high in the sky and although the day couldn't be anymore perfect, Dean really didn't think he'd be spending it elbow deep in dirt. After about a few more minutes of digging and pulling out weeds, he decided it was time to call it quits. 

"Dean", Cas spoke, "If you give up now, we won't be able to finish the flower bed." 

At first he wanted to argue. Tell Cas that he rather stick his hand in ice than dig another damn hole in the ground, but then he looked at him. Really looked at him. After everything, going through literal Heaven and Hell together, he realized that getting a little bit more dirt under his nails wasn't too bad. 

"I can't believe you talked me into this" he said, with no real regret in his voice. "Just dirt and grass in my finger." Cas rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head.

"Well, had you put on the gardening gloves like I suggested you wouldn't be having this problem"

Dean scoffed, stood up, and brushed off his pants. "The things I do for you. If it's all the same to you though, I'm gonna take a break." He walked into the cabin and reached for the beer he left on the table from earlier. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming towards him. "We have perfectly good lemonade already made you know?" it was rhetorical, but Dean could tell Cas was offended that he didn't at least drink a little of it. 

"If you wanted me to drink some of it, you could have just asked", he chuckled. "But I wanted you to choose it on your own free will." If Cas was anything, he was considerate. "Whatever you say, sunshine"

He looks out the kitchen window towards the lake outside the cabin, clear blue water shining as the sun beams on it from it's place in the sky. He looks at Cas, and not only sees the live they lead, but the eternal life they'll continue to have. And you know what, Dean doesn't think that's a bad thing.

This is Heaven.


End file.
